


Payday

by Majorminor2242



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: All of the characters in this are based off of skill tree perk builds in the game Payday 2. Payday is a game about robbing banks and heists, all to make a profit at the end.~0~Izuku was a student. Izuku was a weapon. Izuku was a hero.Izuku is a hostage.





	Payday

**Author's Note:**

> { This means Bain is talking to the crew through earpieces in masks }  
> [ This means the police are shouting at the crew through microphones ]  
> " This means speech "  
> ' This means thought '  
> > This means sign language <  
> * This means extra information breaking 4th wall for reader or onomatopoeia
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the characters and their suitable roles:
> 
> -Ashido: The entrance/vault breaker and trap setter  
> -Bakugou: The weapon expert  
> -Kirishima: The tank  
> -Hagakure: The stealth infiltrator  
> -Kaminari: The electronics handler  
> -Shouji: The item/loot bag transporter and escape driver  
> -Bain (Payday): The operator/communicator in jobs and planner in setups/preplanning
> 
>  
> 
> (All characters retain their original quirks as in the canon.)

*In heist planning room, Hosu

 

{ All Right gang, listen up. There's a bank in Musutafu that is currently housing a rare red diamond. A _large_ one. If we can pull this off…? Well, let's just say there's enough to go around. So much, in-fact, that this payday trumps every heist we've ever accomplished. All. In. One. We're looking at approximately 100 million dollars, and don't get me started on how much yen that is. The shipment arrives tonight at 01:00 hours and the window of opportunity is slim. We'll only have a short period before it gets moved again and shipped across to America. This is our only chance, and the security will be absolutely impregnable. You all up for the task? }

The gang looked at each other, seeing if any were going to back out. Seeing none, their lips tugged upwards at the edges as all they reached for their gear, ready to move.

'Now _this_ 'll be fun...'

 

* * *

 

 

Hagakure silently left the van, and scouted ahead whilst the others waited for her signal.

"Kaminari, there are two cameras, one on the left outside, and one covering the entrance. Three guards, heavily armed. Two with rifles and one taser." Tooru listed having returned silently.

"Right, I'll target the cameras and play video loops, you only got half a minute to take out the guards. Shouji, stay here as the escape driver for if things get hairy and we gotta leave early, you really aren't suited for infiltration. But the moment you hear the alarm go off, find your way to us with all the gear. Hagakure, you stay here for when it trips and scout the police for us when they come." He said to the others as they all prepared their masks to fit comfortably on their faces (except Hagakure since her quirk is invisibility).

 

_ Masks/character's: _

-Bakugou:   Hoxton (not British but still swears a lot)  
-Kirishima:   Chains (intimidatingly cool)  
-Kaminari:   Bodhi (looks like a tiki totem pole face)  
-Shouji:   Jacket (quite fitting character, isn't it?)  
-Ashido:   Wolf (bottom of the mask looks melted)

 

"Right. On my mark… 3. 2. 1. Go-go-go!" he whisper-shouted as the gang rushed out of the van and completed their individual tasks. Kaminari loopholed the cameras as Bakugou, Kirishima and Ashido each popped a target with silenced pistols. Bakugou's preferred weapons of choice being a Colt 1911 and a Colt M4A1 Carbine Rifle with _all_ the attachments and mods. Kirishima rocked a Mossberg 590A1 pump shotgun and a bull barrel revolver - being the tank up front meant close quarters - and Ashido holstered one of her akimbo M9 Berettas (she had two to dual-wield in tight situations). Also, strapped to her back was a small flamethrower, specifically modded to use flammable gel from her acidic quirk as fuel.

Rapidly, Ashido melted a hole in the concrete wall next to the main door with her quirk. (Rule 101 to robbing: Don't go through the front door) and slid in carefully and quietly. Followed by the other three. They slunk across the room towards the reception desk, and grabbed a keycard. Two male voices could be heard through a door at the end of the room, having a casual conversation. >Shhhhh… I hear two on the other side< Ashido signalled. All four of them halted both their movement and their breathing to listen.

What they hadn't realised at the time, was that the two having a casual conversation already knew they had entered the building, and were waiting for an opportune moment to strike, and that the conversation was, in fact, a recording.

Suddenly Mina felt an arm snake around her neck and tighten, cutting off her breathing. She tried crying for help, but without any air to carry her voice, silence hit her ears. She managed to peek at the others, and saw that all three were already dealing with arms of their own, however it seemed that her offending arm was the only one not trying to outright pummel her unconscious.

Feeling her vision blurring rapidly, she secreted acid from her neck and hands, severely burning the arm around her, forcing it to let go as the flesh began to burn. "AAHHHH!!! MY ARM!" The assaulter screamed. It was only then, that Ashido got a good look at them. They had black, curly hair that was highlighted a natural green, with emerald eyes and a face that shouted 'nice person' all over. She actually felt increasingly bad for this person, as while she kept up her guard, and cable tied his hands while she could, she then sprayed his arm with weak gel to try and dilute the previous acid. It was also then, that she noticed how the boy only looked around her age, and was tearing up at the corners of his eyes. What was someone like this even doing guarding this place? Surely they had better professionals to do it…? Well, saying that, this boy is one of very few to ever actually pull one off on me unlike our other heists so far. She hadn't even heard him coming from behind them in a small, tiled room. Impressive.

But that didn't change the fact that he was now a hostage for later. That much was decided when he tried to oppose them.

 

* * *

 

'Fan-fuckin-tastic! Fuck-oh-shity-fucking-crap-balls-in-pasta-shit-shitty-crap-ssshhhhiiitttttt.' He winced as he slowly prodded between the gang of robbers. He had already been told that the moment they stopped hearing footsteps he received a bullet, and he wasn't stupid enough to fight against them and their powerful quirks - especially in his current state. His gaze wandered over to his left arm and winced when he saw the melted muscle mass from his elbow down to his wrist. His arm looked like he had dipped it in radioactive toxic sludge.

'Holy shit. Fuck no shit crap fuck where the hell is Mirio!? Is he dead? No, that's unlikely, given his quirk allows him to avoid any attack… So maybe he was forced to retreat…?' Izuku muttered subconsciously.

"Shut the fuck up, Deku. The only reason you're alive is because Racoon-face won't let me riddle your ass full'a holes!" A spiky blonde boy infront of him yelled aggressively.

"Shut up, Bakugou. Killing him just felt wrong. Besides, a hostage is a hostage that we can trade, so don't complain. We all know who holds the record for most arrests." The pink girl next to him remarked snidely, earning a growl. Then a third voice perked up.

"Wow Ashido. I mean, it's not that any of us particularly _like_ killing, except Bakugou, but I don't think I've ever seen you pity someone enough to let them live after a scenario like _that_." A boy wearing a tiki mask said jovially. "So what's the reason?" He then turned to Izuku, and he recoiled at the - admittedly - terrifying mask up close.

"As I said, It felt wrong to just kill him. I mean, he's our age, right? And just look at him! He's clearly no veteran soldier or anything!" the girl pointed out. "Would you shoot a puppy, Denki?"

Izuku had yet to hear the fourth person’s voice, however there was a nod in their direction, signifying agreement and understanding.

”No... No I guess you’re right.” The third person, Denki resigned.

...

"I-i-is… Is my friend d-dead?" Izuku mumbled, face still pointed at the ground in defeat. How had he messed up so bad? He had failed his mission, all because of his stupid heart. What made it worse, however, was how this ragtag team of teenagers was so unorganised that he knew three of their names already, Bakugou, Denki and Ashido. He only had to wait for more.

"The bastard disappeared through the floor when he realised you were incapacitated and he was outnumbered four-to-one. Coward left you to die, so I wouldn't worry about him." The fourth boy finally spoke up. "I may not be a _good_ guy, per se, but I _am_  a good guy, loyal to my friends and family. Trust is the most important asset in people close to you. You clearly chose your friends wrong.” The fourth voice finally spoke up. Not in a patronising tone, simply stating cold hard fact.

Izuku remained silent at that. His heart told him to argue, but his brain agreed with the other boy. And his face clearly showed this mixture of emotions as Ashido spoke up.

"I agree with him there." she looked over at Izuku, his face veiled in a torrent of thoughts, but now showed very little fear. ‘Why wasn't he scared of being a hostage in this situation of life or death? He didn't seem confident either. Just acceptance, so he wasn't plotting anything. That much was obvious.’ She pondered silently.

The group then arrived at a hallway with a large door that required keycard access. There were four guards standing there alertly.

They were 'disposed of' quickly. Izuku cringed and avoided watching the onslaught, however still showed no signs of escaping, if only a little more fear than before. She noticed his gaze fell anywhere but on the bodies.

Sliding the card in the door, it opened up to a staircase that lead downstairs.

...

"Normally people in this situation are terrified, so why aren't _you_?" The tiki boy inquired.

"W-well… You said I'm a hostage, f-for trading… And if you w-wanted, I'd be dead by now... So you c-confirmed y-you won't kill me. O-or at least not currently." he sighed in defeat. Though while he showed little fear, he was still concerned for ~~his friends~~ the other guards out here.

"That doesn't mean we won't still kill you if you prove to be dead weight or useless." Denki pointed out. Trying hard to get some form of fear or worry from the boy.

"W-well I'll do my best to avoid that." He didn’t sound sarcastic, but he also didn’t really sound like he felt very threatened. It was a strange tone for a hostage. As if accepting everything was simply less effort than fighting.

"Good." growled the blonde at the front.

 “Uhhh, guys...” the fourth voice interrupted. “I think this is where we go loud.” He pointed towards an enormous vault door with lasers on the vault, two cameras, sensors and four guards.

”Shit... yeah we aren’t getting through all that silently.”

”Wait!” The hostage held them back, only to be growled at, but he continued. “Look just give me a chance to knock them all out! I admit they aren’t the best of people, but killing is often unnecessary! You just gotta look for details and a plan! There’s _always_ another option.” He whiser-shouted.

”And why the fuck do you think we’d let our only hostage go?”

”Because I’d rather stay for medical attention using the first aid kit over there.” He looked at his mangled left arm and then pointed at the wall. “Look, if I don’t then shoot me, ok? But just give me a chance to damage control this situation!”

He definitely didn't look like he was lying, and he seemed pretty confident in his own abilities... but “How are you going to do this with only one arm, restraints and no weapons? Sorry, but you sure as hell aren’t getting any of ours.” Mina questioned his idea reluctantly.

… Izuku looked at his shoes, then at his arm.

… His gaze paused on the gang, and then further beyond towards the guards

She pointed a gun barrel on his right cheek, and sighed, rolling her eyes from behind the mask. "Not answering isn't the best idea in this kinda situation, you know. Silence kinda makes me feel uneasy, which can spell bad news for you." she sounded resigned whilst saying this, almost as if bored in a way. Golden eyes in the dark centre of her mask bore holes through him. He recoiled, only to find the gun follow him.

The fourth boy spoke up without looking. "Don't be stupid, dude. You're lucky enough to be alive right now. If I were you, I would just shut up while you can still think to." he stated.

"I-I admit… Y-you won't like the answer." Izuku declared. The gun moved back an inch so that the girl could see his face.

"Oh? How so?" she perked an eyebrow behind her mask. 'What was this kid hiding?'

"I-if I tell you, You'll probably kill me… S-so on second thought I rectify what i said…" he muttered meekly.

"Well now you don't have a choice, I'm intrigued. So if you don't tell me, I'll melt off your skin, then shoot you a third nostril. Now, tell. Me." she emphasised.

The boy inhaled deeply to prepare for the impending bullet. "I-I'm a biological weapon… Made to fight in the 'name of defence'." he didn't sound very happy about that.

"So what? How are you so special even compared to our quirks then?" the tiki mask boy, Denki spoke up.

"Well for a start, if I wanted I'm sure I could break these binds and kill all of you, easily so if i had both arms available. I simply haven't. I don't want to." he stopped walking and shifted his gaze to the floor below his feet.

...

...

"Well go on, then." came a voice. He then looked up to see all four teenage villains looking at him keenly, interest in their eyes.

'Well, if only to prove my point.' he barely moved his wrists, but a loud *SNAP* sounded from the restraints. They then fell to the ground.

"No way! Those cable ties are as strong as bridge suspension rope! How the hell…" kaminari gaped at their now free(?) hostage.

"Even I'm impressed." Came the fourth teen's voice. The only one remaining silent was the angry boy, but he looked more interested than annoyed - for once.

Then came the acid girl's voice. "Woah! What quirk is that!? That's awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"… It's not a quirk…" his timid voice sounded scared, but of what? "I already told you, I'm made to destroy." an almost invisible stray tear fell from his eyes.

"Not your quirk? What do you mean? Surely it's some form of strength enhancer, or-"

"No. I'm quirkless. I'm biogenetical engineered. I don't really know how, but I was _made_." he stated sadly.

"So are you implying that breaking that took you no effort then!? Now you've done it you little shit!" the blond yelled, explosions crackling in his palms. He charged at the boy before anyone could react, angry at his claims, but by the time they all turned their heads expecting devastation and a lot of blood and scorch marks on the walls, floor and ceiling, they instead saw Bakugou out cold on the ground with Izuku standing in the same spot as previously. The boy cringed as if not even meaning to knock Bakugou out.

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't mean to knock him out! It was just self defence…" the boy stuttered, looking at the others who all held bewildered stares.

All was silent for several seconds until the brash boy suddenly jerked up. Clearly, not even a brute knock-out could keep him down for long. He growled at Izuku menacingly.

”Alright, I’ll give you that one.” He said as he decided Izuku could live. Just this once.

 

 

* * *

 

 

”We can do this, with teamwork. Lets think about the situation here... You two,” he pointed at Kaminari and Mina. “You both have suppressed weapons, so on my mark, _you_ shoot both of the cameras and _you_ shoot all the ceiling lights out both in one go.” He looked at Bakugou and Krirshima. “Both of you are here to support since you aren’t very quiet. If you see anyone trying to radio for help, then pop them, but try to wait if you can?” All four of them nodded, Bakugou being reluctant, but interested to see this plan in action.

Infact, they _all_ were actually really surprised by these planning skills and wanted to see this outcome.

”On my mark, 3. 2. 1...” he lowered his hand and the cameras were shot. Although the weapons were suppressed, at this range they were still audible, so the guards in the room still heard them, but as the lights were out, they were temporarily blinded when trying to turn on their night-vision masks. That was his chance.

Izuku rushed out at incredible speed and flipped all over the room, confusing the enemy as to his direction, so they panicked.

*BOOF* he leaped over a military guard only to slam his hand into the back of his neck, essentially cutting his nerves temporarily and knocking the guy out.

He then ducked as another guard tried to taser him, and pulled the man’s legs out from under him, and punched the back of his head into the ground, hard. ‘He was _definitely_ going to wake up feeling that and with a concussion.’ He then swiped the third guard’s kneecap, forcing him down in a crouch before he could reach his radio. Immediately, he twisted to round-house kick the last guy, but found that he was a little too late. The guard was holding his radio, however Kirishima intervened and shot his kneecap -purposely trying to avoid outright killing as Izuku had asked.

Sadly, however. His guns _weren’t_ suppressed.

*BANG*

Izuku sighed at his second failure today, and then proceeded to smash the last guard’s face with his fist in frustration. Hearing a crunch, the gang were surprised.

”I thought you said no killing?” Denki questioned.

‘Shit.’ “I know! I know, ok! I didn't mean to!” Izuku fell down and curled up, hugging his legs. He felt like crying and his tears build. ‘I’m so useless. I fucked up again!’ He sighed sadly.

”Hey, cheer up dude, that was amazing!” The pink girl said and all except the blonde boy cheered - he grunted. “Honestly! That was worth watching, and don't worry about it going loud, we came prepared.” She patted his back as an alarm blared across intercoms and echoed in the room. It was strange seeing such a terrifying mask sounding so giddy and excited. She honestly didn’t sound like any serial killer or robber... Just a young girl. It was strange.

Just then, a large man ran in with dupli-arms and a chicken mask. He was holding ammunition, medical supplies and satchel charges in his six hands, and he stared at Izuku creepily, neck craned towards his arm. Suddenly, he stormed up to him, and Izuku recoiled, however the chicken masked man then slowly pulled out disinfectant and medical gauze and looked at his arm.

“That wound will only get worse untreated.” *Spool-shk* was the sound made when a cassette tape rewinds. “This will hurt” *Svvvk* “and scar.” *Schk-Schk* “May I?” A tape recorder in his hand played parts of a woman’s voice recording and several nature documentary voices Izuku recognised from tv. This person either couldn't speak or didn't want to.

”Uhhh... sure. Thanks.” Izuku raised his eyebrows surprised by the creepy large man’s kindness, however held out his arm nonetheless. He was surprised to find the big guy have such a gentle touch, gently applying a soothing cream, then carefully wrapping his arm with care. Afterwards, he then deposited the supplies he was carrying behind an upturned metal table, and signified Izuku to stay behind the table or get shot. He got the hint.

 **[ We have this place surrounded! Come out with your hands up, or in bodybags. Your choice. ]** A loud voice boomed. The police had already arrived, with S.W.A.T. teams in tow.

“Guys, get ready!” The fourth voice shouted before his skin hardened to look like jagged rock. He was at the front, and wasn't even wearing any top nor bulletproof vest. ‘What the hell!? Is this guy impervious to bullets, or just _really_ confident!?’

Behind the rock, was Bakugou, who for the first time that day  ~~smiled~~ grinned evilly.

”Hell fuckin’ yeah!!! Come at me, bitches! I’ll blow you up to the fucking moon!” He roared, reverberating throughout the whole building and probably the block. Small explosions crackling in his hands.

The quiet six-armed... man? Guy? Teen? _Chicken_!? Izuku doesn't know, but he just ended up sitting behind another flipped desk a couple meters away. From the looks of it, he only carried flashbang/concussion grenades as well as smoke bombs, so he assumed the chicken guy didn't really like violence, or at least doing it himself.

Denki held a submachine gun that had many attachments, but still remained portable for mobility. He also held a small device that looked like a pistol, but was in actual fact used in combination with his electricity quirk - however Izuku didn’t know this.

Finally, Izuku turned his head to see the pink girl, slowly but surely melting a hole in the vault door with her corrosive acid. She was only a meter or so away from him, and her ass was _literally_ swaying in his face, as if she either wanted the attention, or was just lost in her head. ‘Probably a combination of both.’ He thought, snapping his attention elsewhere flustered, hoping she didn’t notice him staring at her - _generous_ features.

”So,” the girl started. “What’s your na-*BANG BANG*-me?” She yelled over the commotion, still spraying corrosive acid from her palms onto the metal vault door.

“O-oh, I’m Izuku Midoriya. Nice to -*Bakugou throws a grenade screaming ‘DIE!!!’* - meet you!” He shouted back. Covering his ears for the loud explosion that followed.

 "Mina Ashido, likewise!" he could somehow feel her contagious smile and bubbly personality through her mask. 'Also, what competent robber just hands out their full name to hostages of the enemy!?' Izuku internally screamed at the logic. 'She does know she's on Japan's Hitlist for most wanted villains, right?" he laughed mirthlessly.

Their little conversation paused for a moment as particularly loud shotgun blasts rang through the halls like sonorous thunder strikes. Izuku peaked around Ashido to gauge how long until she had melted the door, however found that it had already ended and she was readying to climb through to pass the loot inside.

One bag, two bags, three bags, four bags… the amount continued to increase until there was a total of eight bags of loot, and a slightly larger duffel bag that remained on the girl's back. He pressured that that was the main goal of their heist.

"Shouji! Come grab all these for me, would 'ya?" Ashido called to the chicken man. He nodded silently in response and proceeded to casually pick up seven bags of (what was probably gold bars). "You guys ready to leave?" she yelled to the others currently reloading in a small break from the police assault.

"Alright guys! Come on, let's get go-"

" _Take me with you_."

...

...

...

The pink girl slowly turned to him with a bewildered look on her face, almost as if this question was stranger than all the other shit they'd done today. "Uhhh… Are you sure you wanna come with us? I mean, you are pretty cute, and highly skilled at close combat… But are you really sure you wanna become a villain like us?" she honestly wasn't really sure whether to say no outright at this point. How could she allow him to be roped into this? "We all have our reasons for doing what we do, but why do you want to come?" she pulled off her mask, expression dead serious, set on his eyes as if peaking into his soul. She had beautiful golden eyes, surrounded by an abyssal black, and they were by far the most beautiful eyes Izuku had ever seen, and right at that moment, right then and there, it was like seeing a child on a battlefield. 'She shouldn't be here. None of them should.' his voice internally screamed.

"Because...

...Because if you ended up getting caught… Well it just wouldn't sit right with me!" he exclaimed. "A beautiful girl who's only my age, but she's out here robbing banks for diamonds with her friends? I may be impulsive... and I may be wrong… But all I see is a girl with an unfortunate past, who got herself caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time! Maybe occurred some debt overtime, or struggles to pay for something… But all I can see is this young girl, _you_ , ending up with a life sentence because you made bad choices! The _wrong_ choices! And if I can do anything to change this dead-set path you're on, the god help me _I will_." he stated unfalteringly as he clenched his fists tightly. "For all of you."

"Midoriya-"

"Even if it means me going with you. I will help you find a way to fix your problems, but you have to let me!" he pleaded.

Mina smiled emotionally at the boy's sweet words. Never, in her life, had anyone offered to help her. Her parents passed at a tender age, and having nowhere to go, her stealing had made enemies of many people and she racked up lots of debt as well… Before meeting her current friends/gang she was constantly stealing from markets and vendors, never quite escaping hunger nor her misery. She knew, better than anyone, how dangerous and terrifying this job was. She didn't want to spend her life in a cell. In confinement, written off as 'mentally unstable' in some metal asylum for teens. What if what this boy said was really true? What if she could escape this scary gambling game of robbery and find another path? Maybe he really could help her… Help _them_...

Slowly, the corners of her eyes began to swell and blur, and before anyone knew it, she was gripping Midoriya's shirt tightly from behind as she sobbed into his shoulder, hugging him tightly as if him, his promise and the opportunity he presented would disappear if she didn't. Slowly, he raised his arms to gently rub her back soothingly. Realising that she must have held onto pent up emotions for so long, he allowed her to feel some closure, the first in a really long time. They remained like that for a while, seeming surrounded by silence, even though the surrounding gunshots certainly disagreed.

"I-I n-need you to p-promise me…" she cried into his neck, softly. "I-I- d-don't want to end up l-like that!" Nails digging into his skin, but he daren't move. "Please…"

"I promise, you won't have to do this ever again as long as you really don't want to." he whispered reassuringly to her as he cradled her insecurities and worries. She gently lifted her cotton haired head from him as she smiled the largest smile in her life. She could feel it reaching the sun and moon on each end.

"Let's get out of here!" Kirishima yelled to the others once he noticed Mina standing back up and refitting her mask. He hadn't heard it all, but he had a feeling that Izuku Midoriya really was a loyal and trustworthy friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Ashido yanked the van door shut as shouji hit the gas violently. Police sirens followed restlessly.

"I wanna know," the girl looked at him from perched on top of a bag of loot. "Why were you even _here_? Sure you got the jump on us and your talent is ridiculous. You say you were engineered,  but you're only our age… So why were you a guard there?" she tilted her head to portray confusion through the creepy mask on her face, before realising and taking it off, showing off her natural horns that protruded from her pinkish white curly hair, as well as her unique eyes.

"Well… It's a long story…-"

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that just about wraps up this little heist! Hope you enjoyed reading! 😋


End file.
